Mariya Shidō
Mariya Shidō (祇堂 鞠也 Shidō Mariya) is the deuteragonist of the story. He dresses in his choice of clothes and attends Ame no Kisaki as a girl as a means to win the chairmanship of both the all-male and all-female schools where his late grandmother served as the ex-chairman for both. Appearance Personality Having excellent intuition, Mariya asks Kanako if she has a boyfriend and inferring what he suspects from her response, he proceeds to kiss her tenderly on the cheek. Mariya acts as a good friend offering to show Kanako around school. He behaves as if nothing is out of the ordinary when Matsurika is somewhat aggressively squeezing a corset around him, and is also unconcerned that Kanako has seen him having his fake breasts added at the all girls school. He responds to Kanako's claims that men are dirty and scary by instructing her to look at him, stating that he is this pretty and cute. His reaction to having this sensitive information for him exposed is to attempt to frame Kanako for sexually assaulting his maid, and taking further measures to ensure that he will not get kicked out of the school. Background Mariya deeply respects and loves his grandmother and does not care about actually winning chairmanship. He simply wishes to honor his grandmother's request. He appears to genuinely care about others though this facade is often hidden through some excuse he has crafted for himself. When Kanako Miyamae first meets Mariya, she is instantly attracted to his playful femininity and kind attitude. He often teases Kanako by playing with his long blonde hair, speaking in a soft voice, and smiling sweetly. However, Mariya turns out to be quite sadistic in nature and generally adjusts his personality to reflect whatever situation he is in. Mariya's beauty and feminine gestures are so convincing that the entire school, including the faculty, have no idea of his true sex. Mariya is quite short, reaching at most up to the height at the tip of Kanako's nose and shorter than Matsurika Shinōji. Because of the switching with his sister, his original name was Shizu instead. At first glance, a seemingly kind, and selfless student, Mariya's true personality could not be further from that. A cunning, and incredibly sadistic boy who enjoys nothing more than torturing Kanako, or his twin sister Shizu, although he claims the treatment of the latter is because of his love for her. Mariya attends the prestigious Ame no Kisaki Catholic girl's school, due to a rather silly bet thought up by the previous head of the school, who in actual fact is Mariya's grandmother who he deeply cares for, and holds in high esteem. Mariya keeps a rosary she once owned as a memento. The bet in question is that Mariya, and his twin sister each attend schools for the opposite gender, and if they can stick that out for three years, the winner shall become head of both schools. There is a catch, and that must be that nobody can find out their true gender. When Shizu comments that Kanako knew his gender, Mariya finds a loophole. He is usually accompanied by his blunt and passive maid Matsurika, who helps him with putting his image together, including tying up his corset. Trivia * Mariya's birthday is on March 3rd and his Zodiac sign is Pisces. * Mariya's height is precisely 160.0 cm and his blood type is A. * although twins Maria and Shizu were born on different days, with Maria yearning before midnight and Shizu after midnight. * he is about 3 millimeters shorter than his younger sister. Character Designs Mariya Shidou.jpg|Mariya's full body and facial expression 5fd1736d9c.jpg|Mariya's 2nd full body and facial expression Other 1404881773-wallpapers-o.jpg Shidou mariya by bronchospasms-d3di5dl.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters